gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet All-Star Death Battle
Internet All-Star Death Battle is a fighting game for Wii U, Xbox One, and PS4. It stars various internet personalities and characters. All characters are separated into 3 categories. Singular Characters Meme Characters *Mr. Rage (Leader) - Attacks with rage faces (Stage: Rage Place) *Angry German Kid - Attacks with a Keyboard (Stage: Computer Room) *SpingeBill - Attacks with Patty Krabbies (Stage: Krusty Krap) *Derpy Hooves - Attacks with Derpiness (Stage: Town Hall) *LongCat - Attacks with extension powers (Stage: Tree) *Doge - Attacks with misspelled words (Stage: House) *Dinky Hooves (Unlockable PS4 Exclusive) - Attempts to emulate Derpy, but faster and less powerful. (Stage: Schoolhouse) *Hank Hill (Unlockable) - Attacks with tools, burgers, and Propane and Propane Accessories (Stage: Strickland Propane) YouTube Characters *Angry Video Game Nerd (Leader) - Attacks with Game Accessories (Stage: Basement) *PewDiePie - Attacks with screaming and game controllers (Stage: Computer Room 2) *Nostalgia Critic - Attacks with gun and other Nostalgia Critic stuff *SkyDoesMinecraft - Attacks with BUTTER! (Stage: Butter Minecraft World) *Ray William Johnson - Attacks with stuff from the videos he talks about. (Stage: Fail World) *Minecraft Villagers - Attacks with Minecraft Villagers. (Stage: Minecraft Village) *Ben T. Looney (Unlockable Wii U Exclusive) - Attacks with Poorly-Drawn Gun (Stage: White Video Space) *Bullshit Man (Unlockable) - Attacks with bullshit (Stage: Black Video Space) Old Characters *Dr. Rabbit - Attacks with Teeth (Stage: Balloon) *Shadic - Attacks with overpowered DBZ stuff (Stage: Master Emerald Shrine) *Numa Numa - Attacks with Numa Numa (Stage: House 2) *Rick Atsley - Attacks with Rick Rolls (Stage: Tennis Court) *PB&J Time Banana - Attacks with Peanut Butter Jelly and a Baseball Bat (Stage: Black Video Space 2) *I.M. MEEN (Unlockable Xbox One Exclusive) - Attacks with Bad Grammar (Stage: Dungeon) *Vegeta (Unlockable) - Attacks with faster DBZ stuff (Stage: Planet Namek) Duo Characters Have health divided into two, but multiple characters. Meme Duos *Double Rainbow (Nyan Cat & Rainbow Dash) (Stage: Rainbow Road) *Player Kitty (Keyboard Cat & Gamer Cat) (Stage: House 3) YouTube Duos *Smosh (Ian & Anthony) (Stage: Smosh Yard) *JonTron (Jon & Jacques) (Stage: House 4) Old Duos *Rodents (Hamster Dance Hamster & Dramatic Chipmunk) (Stage: Rusty Hamster Wheel) *Kids (Charlie & David) (Stage: Car) Bosses *Troll (Meme Boss 1) *Idiot (Old Boss 1) *Non-Critical Critic (YouTube Boss 1) *Anti-Fan (YouTube Boss 2) *Go!Animate Guy (Meme Boss 2) *That Cynical Guy (Old Boss 2) *YTMG (Old Final Boss) *Tommy Parky (YouTube Final Boss) *4Chan (Meme Final Boss) Gameplay Like Street Fighter Alpha, but you can only do combos if you have enough "internets." You lose them when you do a combo. You get them from punching and kicking. You lose them if you get hit enough times in a row. Also, there are no Super Combos. There are items, ala Super Smash Bros. Game Modes *Story - Follow the story of the three classes. *Arcade - Normal Arcade Mode *Versus Mode - Versus Mode. *Free Battle - See the title. *Time Attack - Beat Arcade in a Record Time! *Avoid - Avoid the character you are against! *Co-Op - Co-Op Arcade Mode. Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Memes Category:Internet Category:Fighting games Category:My Little Pony Category:YouTube